


A feathered revenge

by CustardCreamies



Series: Black Magic [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Animal Transformation, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Magic AU, Multi, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Susie finds out that Kimi glamoured Toto's shirt after the whole turning him into a cat thing. She plans revenge.





	A feathered revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I saw TheIanitor's Halloween/Fall collection and just had to write something Witchy. 
> 
> This is a continuation of my fic "And it's called Black Magic" where Susie is a Witch who accidentally turns poor Toto into a cat. Some knowledge of that story is needed for this fic to make sense ;)

It’s a week after the incident of Toto becoming a cat, and Susie is fuming.

It had not taken long for her to work out what Kimi had done. The glamour may have been unseen to witches, but Toto had started getting a lot of questions over his choice of shirt and Susie had found out what Kimi had done. 

Toto was now the laughing stock of the Pitlane and was now refusing to leave the garage.

Susie wasn’t thinking clearly, only seeing her anger. And when her mind was clouded with the desire to protect Toto, nothing could stop her.

She storms up to the Paddock, her eyes on the Ferrari motorhome, her hands tingling with magic.

She opens the door, not caring who sees her and determinedly marches towards Kimi’s room, planning revenge.

She bursts into the room, not even noticing Sebastian happily kissing Kimi on his sofa and points her hand. “You asshole!”

The two drivers jump apart and sparks fly out of Susie’s finger and hit Sebastian.

Kimi has no time to even react before the sparks fade and a small seagull sits in his lap.

Sebastian blinks for a second before flapping his wings in a panic and squawking loudly.

Kimi is hit by the wings and he splutters as Susie gasps and shuts the door. “I didn’t mean for this to happen!”

Kimi yelps and tries to hold Sebastian’s wings down. “Sebastian! Sebby calm down! Please calm down!”

Sebastian seems to hear his voice. He stops his wild flapping but his eyes are still wide with panic.

“I’m so so so sorry Sebastian…” Susie is mortified, hands over her mouth. 

Kimi looks furious. “Get out Susie. NOW!”

Susie looks scared for a second, but then nods and hurriedly leaves the room.

Sebastian’s heart is beating frantically and he looks at Kimi in total bewilderment. “Kimi?! How did this happen….what’s going on?!”

Kimi tries to look calm, but on the inside he’s freaking out. “Take a deep breath, Sebby. It’s going to be okay.”

“Okay?!” Sebastian snaps. “I’m a fucking seagull Kimi! What did Susie do? What was that? Is she a Witch or something?”

At Kimi’s silence, Sebastian lets out a squawk. “SHE IS A WITCH!”

“Seb….calm down…please calm down!” Kimi begs.

“Calm? How can I be calm? I’m a fucking seagull! I’m not human….you..you need to get her back…get her to change me back!”

“Sebastian calm down please!” Kimi finally snaps. “Susie can’t change you back!”

This makes Sebastian pause for a second, but then he begins frantically squawking, Kimi’s hold on his wings being the only thing not sending him flying off.

“I can’t be like this forever, I can’t! I have a Championship to win!” Sebastian would have sobbed if he could.

“SEBASTIAN!” Kimi finally yells loudly, making Sebastian still and be quiet, shocked at his tone.

“Thank you.” Kimi says calmly. “Susie can’t turn you back.” He sighs. “But I can.”

Sebastian looks at him. “You can?” He pauses. “Does that mean you’re a…Witch?”

“Wizard.” Kimi corrects. “Retired actually. But now looking after Susie.”

“Oh fantastic. Remind me not to get into another argument with you if this happens.” Sebastian says sarcastically.

“I would never do that to you.” Kimi sounds affronted. “I’ve never used magic around you. Hell it was for you I gave all this up!”

Sebastian looks shocked. “You gave it up?”

“Yes. But I’m not going into this now. We need to turn you back.” Kimi sighs heavily. “I’m going to let you down, but you must promise not to fly away. Promise?”

“Where do you think I’m going to go? Fly away to nick a few chips off of Jenson?” Sebastian makes an amused noise, but then he pauses. “Actually that’s not a bad idea.”

“Those are the animal instincts. Same with Toto. Your mind is human but you will share the same instincts as the animal you are.” Kimi explains.

“Brilliant.” He sighs.

Kimi watches him a second and then slowly lets him go.

Sebastian stretches his wings but makes no attempt to fly, much to Kimi’s relief.

Kimi slowly gets up and reaches for his bag, knowing Sebastian might feel the need to fly at any sudden moves.

He finds the spellbook at the bottom of his bag and gets it out, turning the rather threadbare pages as he looks for the counter spell.

Sebastian is curious and flaps up onto his shoulder to look, but Kimi immediately slams the book closed.

“You are not allowed to look, get down.” Kimi says quickly.

Sebastian just looks at him. “Why?”

“The book is protected. If a mortal looks through it it will wipe that mortal’s memory and if it wipes yours I don’t know how to counter it.” Kimi bites his lip.

Sebastian quickly moves back onto the floor, looking scared.

Kimi goes back to finding the spell and when he does he makes a small noise. “Right okay. I have it.” He looks at Sebastian. “Give yourself some space.”

Sebastian backs up a little, looking scared, but Kimi smiles softly.

“This won’t hurt. I just don’t want you bumping into anything when you turn back.” He explains softly as he looks down at the ancient book before him.

Kimi soon gets into the incantation and at the end he points his finger at Sebastian.

There’s a shower of sparks and when they clear there’s a human but very naked Sebastian on the floor.

Kimi trials his eyes over him for a second, but then shakes his head and quickly throws him a spare set of clothes.

Sebastian smirks at him. “I thought you liked me like this.”

“Behave.” Kimi replies as he tucks the spellbook back in his bag. When he turns back Sebastian is standing there in his clothes, looking serious.

“I think you owe me an explanation.” 

Kimi sighs and nods, gesturing for him to sit next to him on the sofa.

Sebastian does, looking at him wearily.

“Before I met you, I used to be a powerful Warlock.” Kimi begins. “The most powerful of Witch and Wizards become Warlocks and join a council. The council oversees all activity of all magical beings. They are basically like magical law enforcement.”

Sebastian nods, telling him to continue.

“I was on the council. I was the second in command next to the head Warlock, Minttu. But the council had one law. No falling in love with mortals. A normal Witch or Wizard can take a human partner, but not a Warlock.”

Kimi sighs. “I knew when I met you that I was falling, but it was dangerous. If a Warlock falls in love with a mortal, that mortal gets turned to stone…I couldn’t allow that to happen. So I met with Minttu one night and I forced her to get rid of my Warlock abilities and make me a normal Wizard. It left me pretty weak and vulnerable. I made up the story about my back to cover up what happened. That day, feeling that weak and powerless, I gave up magic for good.”

Sebastian had held his breath throughout the story. “You…you did all of that for me…you gave up your abilities for me?”

Kimi nods gently.

“But…that was your life, you could have had all that power.” Sebastian cannot wrap his head around it.

“But not have you?” Kimi asks. “Fuck all that power if it meant I didn’t have you at my side.” He looks at him seriously. “I love you, Sebby.”

Without a word, Sebastian leans forward and presses a gentle but passionate kiss to his lips, pulling him close.

Kimi goes willingly, pressing soft loving kisses to his lips, feeling his heart flutter at the gentle kisses. He’d never give this up, for no amount of power.

When they pull apart, Sebastian looks at Kimi. “So I just have one more question….”

“Yes?” Kimi asks, wanting nothing more then to go back to kissing.

“What’s the deal with Susie?” He asks. “Does she always do this?”

Kimi snorts and shakes his head. “It’s a long story, but she did once turn Toto into a cat.” He says with a grin.

“She did?” Sebastian asks, eyes wide.

“Oh yes. But that was an accident. She’s a trainee Witch. She’s still learning. She has a guide but I’m now also helping her. After the incident with Toto I decided to keep my eye on her. She’s a little unstable with her magic, but she’s learning.”

“She turned me into a seagull.” Sebastian deadpans.

“I’ve kind of guessed that she was aiming for me.” Kimi says with a guilty look.

“Why?” Sebastian asks, looking shocked.

“Do you remember the reporters talking about Toto’s shirt?” Kimi asks.

“The day he wore the booty shorts and the Susie shirt?” Sebastian snorts.

Kimi nods. “That was my doing.”

“What!?” Sebastian tries to hold in his laughter.

“He was being an arse about having to wear Ferrari gear to go back to his motorhome!” Kimi replies. “He had to otherwise he’d have gone back naked.”

Sebastian cannot contain his laughter, he giggles uncontrollably. “Oh my god!”

Kimi is laughing next to him. “I glamoured his clothing to make the gear look like that.”

“You are an evil genius, Kimi Raikkonen.” Sebastian smirks, trying to smother his laughter.

Kimi just winks at him.

“So Toto is fine with knowing Susie is a Witch?” Sebastian asks.

“Yes because she’s just a regular Witch.” Kimi nods. “So nothing will happen to him…unless he pisses her off.”

“Remind me that Susie gets all the interviews she wants from now on.” Sebastian snorts.

Kimi chuckles and nuzzles his nose. “Yeah, you think I’d let her just use magic on you?” He looks at Sebastian seriously. “If she tries again I will have her powers removed.”

“You can do that?” Sebastian asks, wide eyed.

“Not me. Minttu. We’re still friends.” He shrugs. “It’s handy having a powerful Warlock on your side. I’m going to her wedding next month.”

“Wait…I thought you said Warlocks cannot have a partner?” Sebastian asks.

“They can date other Witches and Wizards just not mortals, and Minttu is happy with another Witch. Her name is Hanna. You’d like her, she’s really nice.”

“Is that you inviting me as your plus one to a wedding?” Sebastian asks.

“It is indeed if you want to come.” He grins.

“Yes.” Sebastian nods, pressing a kiss to his lips softly.

“Good.” Kimi beams. “I’ll inform Minttu.”

“There’s just one thing I want you to do…” Sebastian looks at him slyly. “I will give you anything you want.”

Kimi raises an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Sebastian leans in and whispers in his ear.

Kimi’s eyes light up and he looks at Sebastian. “I think it’s you that’s the evil one, Sebby.”

Sebastian grins at him. “So is that a yes?”

Kimi merely smirks at him and pulls him down on top of him for some more leisurely kisses. Sebastian goes willingly, kissing him passionately.

Kimi continues his soft kisses and points at the ceiling. Sparks fly and the room seems to get dark and a light show appears above their heads. The air is filled with the light and sparkle from stars and colours.

When Sebastian looks up, he cannot contain his gasp of wonder, before Kimi is pulling him back down for another passionate kiss.

* * *

The next race weekend, Susie is refusing to leave the hotel.

“Susie…we can get Kimi to fix this!” Toto says gently, trying not to laugh.

“It’s not funny! Susie snaps, gesturing to her bright red hair and the moustache on her face. ”And I know Kimi was behind this!“

“You turned his boyfriend into a seagull.” Toto reminds her.

Susie just turns a murderous glare on him.

Toto wishes he had not spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
